Save My Soul
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: The wizarding world has been purged of all muggle blood. Good has fallen, but the blood within purebloods has become so muddled that they must revert back to the purged muggles for breeding stock. Hermione was flung into a world she left only to be saved.
1. From ashes to the grate

With her lips pursed, and her eyes slid to half mast, Hermione "Minnie" Granger wore little to nothing at her job. Sure, since the Dark Lord had taken over the Wizarding world, most muggle born witches and wizards were chucked into the muggle world with no muggle education or training. Now, all she could find with her charmed - literally- body, Hermione Granger was what most would call a stripper, an exotic dancer in nicer terms.  
  
Her make-up border lined on overdone, her clothing way past skimpy, and her boots were nearly too high. But the path to the small sequined bikini she now flung into the roaring crowd was quite short. With only the robes on her back, Hermione had arrived at Rod's Leg Cabaret with no hope and morals had quickly abandoned her in hope of a home, food, and some new clothing articles. She found hope with several women in her own situation who shared a loft above the establishment and she soon became the next tenant.  
  
One thing Hermione never rid herself of was her trademark curly cinnamon hair that still brushed to the small of her back. It her one connection to her past that held all of her days in potions and charms and she could still feel the charred ends from the days of Harry's botched potions and Ron's misplaced charms. Finishing her bit on stage, she quickly slipped behind the garish sparkled curtain to pull on her robe and count the money hat had been tucked in her boots and stockings.  
  
"Hey love." Franc, a large burly Frenchmen who was a body guard came up behind her and gave her a healthy squeeze. "How'd you do?" He bussed her cheek as he rose to call to one of the other ladies.  
  
" 'Bout 300 pounds. Not bad." Folding the money, she tucked it into the thrift store coin purse she had first bought during her first week.   
  
"Wonderful, I'm going to do a round bout the main room and be back to see you up, right?" Kissing her overly hairspray hair, Franc disappeared into the main room.  
  
Severus Snape found his job demeaning, horrible, and at times unbearable, but tonight was better than most. When Lucius had asked him to venture into Muggle London, Severus at once was on guard for which ex-wizard they were going to pluck out of their new life and breed them. A new trend. An ex-wizard would be plucked from their new life, raped several times until conception, then held prisoner until they gave birth and then cast away like a broken toy. Then, it was the sight of Hermione Granger in this muggle slum that made Severus' loins clench. Her, the most powerful muggle born to ever fight for good was diminished to taking her clothes off………… not that it wasn't a bad sight, but it was quite pitiful to see her powers go to such waste.  
  
He saw her emerge from a small hallway to his right, she held to a small purse and wore a long trench with tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into some semblance and her face was fresh of make up. Rising, he slid into the shadows to follow the elusive witch.   
  
Hermione felt the hair on her arms begin to tingle, this was an indicator to someone following her. Looking left and right, she saw no one, and even with a quickly glance behind her, she still saw no one. She crept closer to the dim lighting of the street torches and slowed her pace to conserve her energy if needed.   
  
All she needed was to pick up groceries, and she could see the blinking lights of the 24 hour grocer ahead. Like a beacon, Hermione hurried toward sanctuary.  
  
"Ms. Granger, stop." Hermione froze. Her wizarding past had caught up to her. Shivering, she turned around to face the visage of a man she long thought dead.  
  
"Professor Sn..!"  
  
"No! Don't say it!" He hissed. Clapping a hand over her mouth, he tugged her into an alcove where he was breathing hard. "My name cannot be heard among the walls that have ears, Ms. Granger." Hermione was shivering with shock, fear, and excitement. A person from a world she was familiar with! "Now listen closely. You've been targeted. You will be taken from this life and impregnated. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded behind his hand still covering her mouth. "But, if you wish it, I will cover and place my bid first as to have you under my steed. Would you agree?" Another nod. "This means I will have to impregnate you. Do you know the procedure for doing so?" Nod. "You know I must act like a Death Eater, even though I have close contact with Death Eater enemies………. Do you understand to whom I am referring to?" Nod. "Good, go buy your groceries, go home, and meet me in one hour in front of your employment." He lifted his hand and turned. "One hour, Ms. Granger." He apparated.   
  
Hermioine's adrenaline was in overproduction as she stumbled to the grocer to pick up alcohol, milk, and fresh bread. One hour and she would returning to the wizarding world, even if it was in shambles. She still had to work, she had to get to Harry. She had to survive.  
  
Severus stood stiffly in front of Voldemort as he circled him. A snide smirk graced his face in a cruel interpretation of a smile.  
  
"You found her?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I will be retrieving her. I only ask that she may be my breeding stock, my Lord." Severus said as stiffly as he stood. Voldemort seemed to ponder before smiling.  
  
"Perhaps you will turn out an attractive brood. She is a nude dancer, you said?" Voldemort's yellowing teeth appeared.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Severus estimated he had at least 15 minutes before he had to return.   
  
"In fact, she was a brilliant student under your tutelage. Beautiful and intelligent. Very well, she may be your stock. You can even loosen up and enjoy the pleasures of the flesh while furthering the empire." Voldemort let out a wheezy cackle.   
  
"I thank you My Lord, for granting me this." Severus bowed deeply an apparated back to the night club.  
  
Hermione had gathered a duffle bag full of her clothing, women's products, and other items she had managed to save. Along with her pouch of money, Hermione made her way outside. Franc was flirting with a dancer while she slipped out. As she stepped out, she saw Snape appear around the corner from the establishment. He quickly headed toward her.  
  
"You told no one?" Hermione nodded. "Very good." Grabbing her arm, Severus apparated them to his manor.  
  
Hermione felt dizzy and overwhelmed with feeling the familiar tingle of magic in her veins. Breathing deep, she opened her eyes to the world she had been exiled from. Potions, charms, flying brooms………. Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Even a dusty pewter cauldron was beautiful and reminded her of times long ago.  
  
"It's so…………..wonderful!" Hermione began to sob, sinking to the floor in a heap.  
  
"I'm sad to say you're mistaken, Ms. Granger. Sadly mistaken." Severus sighed.  
  
How does it sound? I have some other fics I'm working on, but feel free to visit any of them!  
  
The Baby Game finished  
  
My Generation sequel to the Baby Game, wip  
  
Macabre hands Hoping to work on this, notice the HOPE  
  
But review to let me know how you think this is goin, ok? I won't know what crap I'm writing if you don't tell me!  
  
The Angel of Havoc - note: flames with be flamed themselves and I will mock them in my writing for further stupidity and waste of my time and reading ability to absorb meaningless words that I really don't care about because if you do not have enough life left within you to be nice you can go mow my lawn or wash my dishes because obviously you were not meant for mentally stretching work such as living or being in the real world. 


	2. Protect my fragile skin

a/n back for chapter 2 whether you like it or not wankers!! Lol jk I love you all, w/o you I would have no muses!  
  
Severus looked down at the wrinkled lump on his entrance floor with disdain. Ms. Granger as an adolescent was annoying, this worn down woman was eve more annoying with her simpering and tears. He would have to cure her of this quite soon if he was going to convince the Council that he took this woman by force. Curling his lip, he reached down and grabbed the back of her coat and hauled her up.   
  
"We have much to discuss, we'll go to my personal chamber to do so. It is the only safe place in this house." Severus nearly carried Hermione's limp body up the stairs and down the dimly lit hallway into his expansive room where a candalabra was lit next to his curtained bed.   
  
"Ow." Hermione rubbed at her neck where her coat was cutting into her throat which was now a raw looking red.   
  
"Sit." Severus pointed to a chair near the fire. Hermione scrambled to seat herself in the chair. "Now, Lucius Malfoy and his spawn will be arriving in several hours. You will have to look……… docile and………well used." Snape hissed.   
  
"Used?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Rape, Ms. Granger." Her pallor paled considerabley. "And you speak a word while he is here, I will have to lay my hand upon you. Do you understand me?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Now, change into a robe." There was a raw silk robe laying on the bed. Hermione looked at him and rose slowly to retrieve the robe. It was beautiful. Fresh spun and a soft sage that made her cinnamon hair stand out against her pale skin.   
  
Picking it up, she waited for Snape to leave so she could change.  
  
"I've seen a majority of your skin Ms. Granger, if your would hasten your changing." Snape remarked as he pulled down several volumes of books.   
  
"I cannot have privacy?" She whispered.  
  
"As of the moment we apparated, no." He kept his back to her. "My turning away from you is the only privacy you'll receive." Hermione, mortified, quickly changed. Her clothes lay in a heap by the bed. "Are you decent?" He asked, turning his head slightly.  
  
"Yes." Hermione was beginning to doubt her decision to return.  
  
Severus' head came up quickly.   
  
"They have arrived. Come here." Hermione hustled to where he sat. "Sit here, at my feet and do not speak." No more than three seconds passed then the swift set of footsteps neared.   
  
"Severus! I did not expect you to find such stock, so quickly!" Lucius was speaking with fake cheer and spouting platitudes like a well tuned society marm. "You don't mind that Draco joined me? He was most intrigued that you were able to locate the Granger woman. A classmate of his, you know." Lucius set himself in a chair with out invitation.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise to see you both." Severus said in the silky tone that had made him infamous during her Hogwarts years. "As you see, I have her well subdued." Hermione felt his slender fingers trail down her hair as if petting a dog. Hermione kept her eyes shut, unable to look upon the three.  
  
"Quite beautiful for a Mudblood." She heard Draco remark. One of his fingers traced her jaw. "She seemed to have grown into those long limbs of hers from school." He smirked. "And other things as well." His finger traced down to the tops of her breasts. "What a body. Breasts that scream for viewing." Draco smirked.  
  
"Don't touch the stock, Malfoy." Severus said with whipcord tautness. Draco's fingers paused and flinched above the opening in her robe. Hermione nearly flinched. She felt Snape's fingers trailed to rest on her nape and massaged lightly. "I claimed her as my own, I found her at a little known…….. Strip club? I think they are called. Am I right, Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, I saw her and was entranced." Snape's eye's crinkled. "Now, if our visit is over, I would like to enjoy my quandary." Snape's hand skimmed past her shoulder to rest just inside the neckline of Hermione's robe.  
  
"If you wish Severus, we'll take our leave." Lucius rose with a halted grace that only he could pull off. Draco, sulking, rose after his father and soon apparated.  
  
Severus removed his hand slowly and sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he muttered.  
  
"Be thankful that I was not a gracious host and let Draco have you before my fire." Severus nearly growled at the thought of having to watch Draco have what was actually rightfully his.  
  
Hermione pulled the neckline of her robe together, feeling more naked than she ever had onstage. Her hair was still in it's stage work and was beginning to hurt her scalp.   
  
"If I may request to get ready for bed?" Hermione whispered from her seat by Severus' feet.  
  
"You may. I shall prepare for bed as well." Severus rose. It wasn't then that Hermione turned to look back at Snape, truly. She saw what her past had covered over. His skin wasn't sallow, instead a translucent white that glowed in the light of the fire, and his hair was short. Butchered as if someone had taken a knife to it. His goatee from her childhood days was gone, and instead a clean shaven face showed his angular jaw and cleft chin. His eyes didn't look beady, merely worn out from the war and espionage. This wasn't the evil professor she had remembered, this, was tortured man who knew no better than war and turmoil during his adult life.  
  
Hermione slithered into the bathroom, she had queried a lucky guess, and looked in the mirror. It had been nearly two years since Hermione had looked into a mirror clearly. Her eyes looked lack luster, her skin was paler than her school days, but her hair had finally decided to relax. It held limp waves that fell down to her hips, but at the moment it was in a banana clip that made her hair large and voluminous. Releasing the clip, her hair fell around her face, partially covering it. Reaching up, Hermione rubbed her acing skull that was throbbing from the pressure and a headache from stress forming behind her eyes.   
  
Retying the belt on her robe, Hermione shuffled out to see Snape reading the Daily Prophet in a pair of silk pajamas of hunter green. She stood, silently watching Snape unconsciously go to tug at a strand of hair, then catch himself without the locks of days past and frown tucking his hand quickly into the armrest.  
  
Not wanting to embarrass her savior, Hermione coughed delicately into her fist. Snape turned and nodded in ascent to her dress.  
  
"Very well, you know that our visitors will not always inform us of their arrival so at all times we must be prepared. You understand?" Hermione nodded, this seemed to have become a habit. "Good, now, crawl into bed and I will join you, we'll talk more in there."   
  
Hermione felt the urge to balk, but, she thought of the raw lust in Draco's eyes. The protection Snape had provided for her. With an eyelid shudder, Hermione crawled into bed, leaving the beautiful robe in a pool beside the bed.  
  
While Severus finished the newspaper, he heard the shuffle of silk and the rustle of sheets as Hermione climbed into bed. Closing his eyes, Severus folded the paper and set it beside him on the table. He stood and turned to see a mass of hair emerging from his coverlet. Biting the inside of his lip, Severus hid a smirk. She most likely had those sheets tucked up under her chin. Sighing, he flicked his wand to extinguish the candles scattering the room. A few candles were left near the bed, letting a glow be cast across the bed. Crawling in, Severus could feel Hermoine's body heat through the sheets. Her heartbeat was rapid and nervous.  
  
"Ms. Granger, we will have to have intimate relations. I will not force you tonight, I do not get my rocks off on rape. We will do so in the future. Perhaps we can speak of this tomorrow evening." With this, Severus rolled away from Hermione and quickly fell into a light sleep.  
  
Hermione felt anxious after Snape's announcement. She felt wide awake. She stared at the veleveted canopy, her body humming. Her new life wasn't as crystal as she had imagined. But with Snape's connections, she was sure to see Harry and Ron soon. Finally smiling, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	3. A heart void of love

A/N: Ok ok so I'm up for round three. Whooooooooooooooo!!! LoL Tell me what cha think, so yea… LoL  
  
Hermione awoke to find herself in a lonely bed. Looking out into the room, she saw only a dimmed fire and no one in the room. Wrapping the sheet about her, Hermione crept into the living room to see another silk robe laying across the back of a chair. Fingering the material, she slipped it on and dropped the sheet.  
  
"I hope you plan on picking that up." Snape whipcord voice struck through the silence of the oppressing room.   
  
"Yes." Hermione's hair was wild and straggling about her shoulders. She felt Snape's gaze travel down her body hidden under the robe. "You wake early." She commented.  
  
"I had matters to attend to." He crossed the room to talk to her. "We still have a small task to get over before another visitor drops in." His beetle black eyes narrowed.   
  
"I'm aware." Hermione lowered her gaze to her feet. "Would you like to take care of that now?" Hermione murmured.   
  
"I have time, if you would like to get rid of this……….inconvenience." Snape sneered.  
  
"Alright." Hermione mechanically untied her belt, and dropped the robe. The fine silk pooled around her ankles.   
  
"Fine." Snape's nimble fingers started at the row of buttons at his neck and worked his way down, slowly revealing a pale lithe chest lacking in hair, but a mere shadow of definition. Hermione had returned to the bed to turn down the covers. Shrugging off the outer robe, Severus stood in a pair of linen pants that had drawstring in them. Hesitating slightly, Hermione gripped the string and jerked it from its knot. The waist uncinched and slid from Snape's narrow hips to fall to his ankles. Bared to her eyes, Hermione never got used to the view of a man's…………man parts. Fighting the flush in her cheeks, Hermione quickly raised her eyes to meet Snape's. One of his sculpted eyebrows was arched as if in question.   
  
"I'm not, overly experienced you see. The, establishment, had a strict look but don't touch policy." Hermione coughed delicately into her fist.  
  
"I am aware." His gaze scoured her form as if burning her into his memory. "Are you prepared?" The grating tone he used made Hermione feel cheap, and even worse. Useless.  
  
"What is your problem?!" She suddenly barked. Snape was unaffected. He merely ticked that elegant eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his bare chest.   
  
"Reservations?" His tone had no inflection, no variance of tone, nothing. Hermione gripped his biceps and shook him slightly.  
  
"Do you feel nothing?!" Her eyes met his frantically, looking for emotion. "Anything?"  
  
"All emotion has been beaten out of me. I feel this, and rage." He didn't even look sad at the loss of emotion.   
  
It was then that Hermione had done something she hadn't even conceived since she was booted from this world. She wept.  
  
Severus blinked several times, shocked that this woman would cry over something that he didn't miss. Emotions became a weakness, something that could be twisted into something evil, or even a weapon against you. And this bushy haired woman was weeping over it! Awkwardly, Severus reached out and pulled the shaking Hermione into the security of his arms. Skin to skin, breast to breast, Severus nestled his chin in the wealth of hair on Hermione's head. She trembled, and clutched at his back. He could surmise that this was not a regular occurrence due to the severity of her emotion. Sighing deeply, Severus pushed back the voluminous hair to see her red tinged cheeks slick with tears.   
  
"Done?" Hermione nodded and stood straight like a soldier going to war. She looked so serious, just as she had as a student. Stifling a smirk, he laid his hands on her shoulders he rubbed her shoulders lightly. She let her shoulders relax a bit and looked him in the eye. "Now, if you don't want to continue, we can do this some other time." Hermione sniffled and shook her head.   
  
"I'm ready." Her voice was husky and low. It gave Severus the shivers from the tone. Perhaps this won't be as bad as he thought. Pondering for a second, Severus slid his hands up to cup her jaw as he bent to press his lips against her tear slicked ones. Trembling, she lightly kissed back, letting her eyes slide shut. Severus pulled back about to kiss her once more when her voice whispered, "Snape." He paused.  
  
"Severus, just call me Severus." Kissing her once more, he pulled her in once more to embrace her skin to skin. Slowly backing her up till they met the bed, Hermione's fingers were entwined in his hair and massaging the back of his head.  
  
Severus, the name made the axis in her life tilt. Suddenly, she didn't see him as the looming hulk of a teacher, instead, he suddenly was human. She saw him as a savior, a man. Groaning, she leaned back against the bed, pulling him with her.   
  
"Severus." She whispered. He brushed his lips along her jaw and bent to nibble on her neck as he pressed his hips to hers. There was an obvious reaction. Smiling, she curled her fingers in his hair and hummed in pleasure.   
  
When he entered her, she felt her world shatter. She felt complete, she felt alive, thank God for sending Severus Snape to her.   
  
Severus groaned when he felt Hermione's warm heat surround him. Hissing, he stilled his movements enjoying the pulsing heat and the sensations going through his spine.   
  
"Shit." He hissed. His inky black hair fell around his face as he hooked Hermione's supple legs about his hips and thrust deeply within her. Her eyes were nearly shut, her bottom lip clasped in her teeth, and her ample bosom moving with his thrusts. Her wealth of hair was spread across the bed sheets, and her hands were resting by her face, spastically gripping and loosening. How he was lucky enough o find her first, Severus would never know. Perhaps the fates had graced him. Not that he loved her, she was a warm body, someone to grace his bed, and save him from raping another. The warm rush from the soles of his feet soon exploded as he emptied his seed into Hermione. She let out a squeal and her thighs tightened around his waist.   
  
"Severus!" Her high pitched sigh made his skin feel sensitized and like he had licked a muggle electric socket. With a groan, he slumped over her breathing heavily.  
  
Hermione felt the comfortable weight of Severus on her as his seed filled her womb. Letting her hands rest on his heaving back, she smelled the musky, woody scent he seemed to emenate. His ravens wing colored hair drifted about her as he sighed. He lifted himself up slightly and smirked.  
  
"That went better than we both expected, I suppose."  
  
A/N hahahahahahaha thought that went better than expected and I wanted to give Severus something funny sat the end. lol 


	4. One lonely night

Hermione lay pondering about her bedmate, the stoic Severus Snape, and deciding something that she would have never conceived in her Hogwarts days.  
  
As payment for her liberation, she would give Severus his emotions back.  
  
Well, not like she could wave her wand and fix everything, she had to reteach him how to love, care, smile, laugh, and be human again. Turning on her side, she studied Severus. His features weren't Italian or Greek like may had speculated. He looked so……….. British! But, barely anyone in Britain had inky black hair, or pale skin, perhaps it was…….. But that would be inconceivable! Black Irish? Could he be? Leaning closer, Hermione gasped. He indeed had a smattering of freckles upon the bridge of his nose. Hermione smiled to herself. The old bat had freckles!  
  
"What are you simpering about you silly girl?" Severus groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"You're Irish!" She giggled. At that, Severus shot up from bed and glared down at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The sheet pooled at his waist left his chest bare to her tickling fingertips.   
  
"You have freckles, here." Hermione ran fingers down his nose. "And your hair is straight as a board. Very, black Irish." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You must be a very good bedmate to have a mud blood smiling, Severus."   
  
"Lucius, good morning." Severus instantly lost the smirk that had been playing his mouth.  
  
"She's a gorgeous mudblood, is she not?" Lucius approached the bed.  
  
"Indeed." Severus quickly covered Hermione's breasts with the sheet.  
  
"No need to cover up such beauty, Severus. I enjoyed gazing upon them." Lucius now had his hip resting on the bed. "Perhaps I could fancy a taste?" Lucius' smile made Hermione nearly shiver.  
  
Severus stared down Lucius knowing his last remark was not a suggestion. Wrapping an arm about Hermione's waist, he tugged her so she sat between his thighs with the sheet giving her some modesty.   
  
"Be my guest." Severus said tightly. Lucius' eyes gleamed with triumph as he leant forward the cup one of Hermione's amble breasts in his hand and suckled one lightly. Groaning, he stood up, but with obvious evidence of his actions.  
  
"Perhaps another time I could sample the other parts as well." Lucius' hand swiftly cupped Hermione's mound with a malicious grin.  
  
"Perhaps." Severus said with obvious effect to remain civil.   
  
"Or even bring my son to taste this morsel." Lucius cupped her chin in his palm. "Because, she certainly is tasty." At this, Lucius dragged his tongue up Hermione's cheek. Hermione felt nauseous and nearly wretched on the bed. Lucius pulled away with triumph in his eyes. With a nod, he apparated.  
  
With Lucius gone, Hermione bolted from Severus' arms to the bathroom where she heaved the contents of her stomach into the porcelain throne.  
  
"Oh God." Hermione groaned. Wiping her mouth the back of her hand, Hermione rested her head against the coolness of the toilet.   
  
"I apologize for that, but I cannot say it will not happen again. Only if you become impregnated, then will Lucius and those dogs back off." Severus murmured.  
  
"Then we have to get to work, don't we?"  
  
Severus couldn't believe the fates that had blessed him. Hermione might have been an insufferable child, but she was now a beautiful woman who knew how to treat her bed partner right. Her lips, satin soft that were heaven where ever they decided to grace his skin.   
  
At the moment, Hermione's lips were covering his own. Her moist lips were nibbling at his bottom lip and her nimble fingers were trailing down his sides. Her prison was his sanctuary, and there wasn't a thing in the world he would trade for it.   
  
Cupping her face, Severus flipped Hermione beneath him. And took the dominant role in the kiss. His hands took their own route to gently cup her breasts then trailed to spread her thighs. Automatically, they wrapped about his slim hips and welcomed him into her. Hissing with pleasure, he paused, letting her warmth envelop him.  
  
"Hermione." he murmured, burying his face into the soft skin of her neck. Hermione's fingers were tangled in his ribbon like hair that fell around their faces, shielding them from the glow of lanterns.   
  
"Severus." She groaned. The rhythmic thrusts coerced moans and murmurs of pleasure from the couple.   
  
"That little bitch has nothing of which to entice me. Less than likely will I…. Touch her…." Draco sneered as he lightly stirred the contents of his tumbler. Lucius who had arrived earlier, pressed the heel of his palm against the swelling in his trousers.   
  
"You don't understand, you bratty tit, this girl must be broken. Severus is spoiling her." Lucius growled. "Now, pop in whenever you seem fit and have a little trounce with her and be done with it. Now I'll be seeing to your mother." With a groan, Lucius hurried from the den.  
  
"I highly doubt she is being spoiled, but, if Father is all in a tussle….. Hell, that man gets a hard on from dogs going at it." Draco drawled. Downing the whiskey concoction, Draco set the glass down and sat in front of the fire. Remembering an old spying trick, he took a pinch of dust and threw it into the fire muttering 'Snape Manor- Main Quarters' . With a pop, a shimmering view of the vast rooms appeared. It seemed quiet until his eyes feel to the rocking bed. A glorious wealth of cinnamon hair was tossed back and flowing like a bloody waterfall, and the pale skin beneath, shone like porcelain.   
  
It wasn't that bratty personality, or mud blood background. That body, he had to have her.  
  
"Mine." Was all that Draco said. As he sat further back in the chair, he rubbed the stiffening in his pants until he had to release himself and service his aching need. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…." the mantra continued until his seed burst into his hands and the euphoria of orgasm made his hands tremble. "Mine."  
  
Hermione pressed open mouth kisses against Severus' chest after their lovemaking. Both had a thin sheen of sweat covering them, but the quiet comfort of each others' bodies, made the silence standable. Resting her elbows on eachside fo his stomach, Hermione rest her chin in her palms.  
  
"So about this Irish thing." Hermione smirked.   
  
"Quiet."  
  
"You hide your accent very well." She continued.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I think an accent is sexy."   
  
"You wouldn't know sexy if it bit you in the arse." Severus bit off with a slight brogue.  
  
"There! You said it!"  
  
"Shut up you silly chit!" He growled. This sent Hermione into gales of laughter.   
  
"Bwa Hahaha you said chit, and arse! Ah Hahaha!" Hermione held her sides.  
  
"I said shut up!" Severus began to pout.  
  
"Awe, want me to make it up to you? " Hermione sweet talked. That 'it' was nudging her shoulder. Severus' brows raised as he pointedly looked down. "Alright then." Rubbing her palm down the length of his cock, Hermione took him in her mouth and made up to him, all of the silly jests she had made.  
  
Oblivious to their part, the lovers spent themselves giving each other a false sense of hope.  
  
A/N: sorry it took me forever to get up. School is done, so I am tired but hap-hap-happy! 


	5. The Walls Only Listen

a/n: my many followers thanks to waiting for my new chapter. due to me being out of the country and my mind.... lol joke.............. ok so it sucked, but I'd like to say thanks to June W. and mooncroww for reviewing and putting in questions I always like having my brain picked. I'll answer those questions or most of them in this chapter. I even wrote note to myself. ::winks with a thumbs up:: So, ok, on with the show! 3  
  
Hermione sat on the chaise lounge in front of the fire reading one of Severus' many volumes of books and scrolls on Potions and the theology, chemistry and theory of making them while he was in his lab. Various mutterings, pops, bangs, and whizzes came from the other room, sometimes with loud curses being yelled. It had been several weeks since Lucius had dropped in on them and their regimen of work by day, sex by night had worked fairly well.   
  
For the next two weeks, the two would be on pins and needles waiting to see if they have any fruit from their labors...... well it might not be labor of any sort but definitely work.  
  
"Evening, is dinner here yet?" Severus bent to press a kiss to Hermione's forehead as he headed to the wash basin to clean his hands.  
  
"No. Severus, I have some questions. About Harry." With this, Severus whipped around pale faced and wide eyed.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh. The walls have ears." With jerky movements, Severus cast several wards to block the sound and infiltration. "You must censor your words when I cannot have wards up. These will only last twenty minutes before Voldemort's own will nullify them." Hermione nodded. "Now be quiet for once and I will tell you all you need to know for now. Understand?" Hermione's nervous nod prompted him to speak.  
  
"We'll start with when all the muggle borns were exiled. The school was in shambles and a majority of the teachers had fled and Dumbledore had been put into hiding. Potter we were unable to remove. But that infernal map Lupin had, let us. Since I had the inside track and the only private floo, I talked with Dumbledore and we planned Potter's escape.  
  
"Albus, it is nearly impossible to get Potter out of here! There are Death Eaters all over and Potter is in a solitary room. How can we?" Severus hissed.  
  
"A golem." Dumbledore stated with a swift nod. His eyes were lack luster and his beard was ragged with the escape.  
  
"How, they can barely be controlled. They're near zombie like state is hardly Potter like. He'd be rushing to save the day like his normal half cocked self." Severus snorted at the idea.  
  
"No, just before graduation, go in and exchange them. You know how to concoct one, I certainly remember teaching you in class."   
  
"And how am I going to get the brat out of there with out looking suspicious?" Albus pondered the idea then seemed to look at someone, nod, and turned back.  
  
"Shrink him." With a familiar smile, Albus disappeared.  
  
"Dammit." Severus muttered.   
  
"We were able to get Potter out and into safety. through the Hogsmeade tunnel that the Weasley twins seemed to have revealed to Potter. He seemed familiar to it. My part was done, all I had to do is watch the golem explode and act surprised. Quite easy." Severus shrugged.   
  
"And what about the Malfoys, from the excess they take in with their pleasures, shouldn't there be a giant brood of Malfoy bastards?" Hermione snorted from the memory.  
  
"Funny you should say that." Severus sneered. "But, no. Lucius has had his heir apparent and there are spells that only dampen fertility not the equipment associated. Same with Draco, he has a spawn who is acting like the brat more and more each day." Rolling his eyes, Severus sighed. "Any more questions?"  
  
"Many, but they can wait till later." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to her captor's. "We have rumbling bellies to fill and fruit to produce." With a smirk, Hermione hopped up with her robe swirling about her ankles as she rang for the house elf to serve them.  
  
"Insufferable woman." Severus muttered as the house elves appeared with their dishes.  
  
"Well Severus, today's the day." Hermione sat up in their bed with the sheets pooled about her waist and her breasts bare.   
  
Palming the weight of one of her breasts, Severus leaned over to nuzzle it's softness. "For being the fruit for an evil cause, I hope it will not live in the darkness." Hermione's fingers laced through his long silky locks.  
  
"Me neither. For what it's worth, I hope it's a boy. I would hope for long black hair over frizzy cinnamon any day." Hermione laughed as she tugged on the hair in question.   
  
"Hardly, he would be cursed with this nose. But rather intelligent none the less." Severus smirked.  
  
"Careful your human side is showing." The voice of dread filled the chamber as Lucius appeared.  
  
"Bugger off." Severus hissed.  
  
"Ah ah ah, that's not very respectful." Lucius teased. Hermione pulled the sheet over her breasts to shield them from his leer. "Now, my little slave. Let's see if you've been a good girl and gotten bred." Lucius held up his wand and muttered an incantation. She felt a warm glow in the pit of her stomach, almost like butterflies, and looked down. "I presume congratulations are in order. Job well done, Severus." Hermione's abdomen gave off an ethereal glow that penetrated the sheets covering it. With that Lucius disappeared.  
  
"We're....."  
  
"Going to be parents!" Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck as she tackled him to the bed. Only, Severus wasn't as joyous. He knew what would be happening all too soon. Tightening his arms around her, Severus buried his face into her neck. She would be taken away all too soon.  
  
"Ah, my dear boy! I have not heard from you in months!" Dumbledore's joy was quite see through to the haggard old man's true worry.  
  
"Hermione's pregnant." Severus said bluntly.  
  
"Hermione? I thought she was cast out?" Dumbledore blinked absently behind his cracked pair of glasses.  
  
"Only to be recast as breeding stock for Voldemort. Specifically me." Severus held a tumbler of whiskey between his palms. Hermione lay sleeping in bed smiling from their bout of lovemaking earlier.   
  
"At least she is in safe hands." Albus smiled.  
  
"Until she is ripped away so I can impregnate another unwilling mudblood." Severus spit out. "I don't want another." Severus muttered.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something perhaps, Severus?" Albus gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"I'm in love with Hermione, all right?" Severus growled as he downed the last of his whiskey. "But what can I do to keep her?"  
  
"Convince them to let you keep her to breed more stock? In their terms, then I could bind you soon enough." Albus gave him a fatherly smile. "I'm proud of you Severus, for thinking of her."   
  
"I'm selfish, that's what I am." Severus muttered to himself, the whiskey turning him sour.  
  
"No, without your vials, many would suffer, die, and be lost. Where would we be then?" Albus lectured.   
  
"Shit up a creek with out a paddle."  
  
"Exactly." Albus snickered. "For being a pureblood, you sure do love those Muggle sayings."  
  
"Shut up old man." Severus smirked.   
  
a/n: ok so this is it for this chap, more will be coming sooner than later because I'm done with all my traveling and have a couple weeks until school starts up. other than that I've plotted out the questions everyone has posed. but more sex, more suspense, and more wizardly goodness will come soon enough. plus I'll begin Harry's story with Ginny. Fun Fun for everyone!!! I will catch you soon enough! AoH 


End file.
